dragonvalefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dragonvale Wiki
Zieh deinen eigenen magischen Drachen auf und pflege ihn in DragonVale! Erstelle einen Park voller niedlicher, freundlicher Drachen. Brüte sie aus, füttere sie und beobachte, wie sie aufwachsen. Teile dein Drachenland mit deinen Freunden. Ihr könnt euch gegenseitig mit Geschenken helfen. Ihr könnt eure Drachen auch miteinander paaren und neue, spannende Rassen züchten! Mehr Informationen zu der App Quick Links Mehr Informationen über: Gameplay y0zYv02lbbM Nützliche Infos Mehr Infos über: Friend Requests BITTE NUTZE DIE "Freunde" SEITE UM FREUNDE FÜR DAS GAMECENTER ZU FINDEN .'' '' BENUTZE NICHT DIE KOMMENTAR FUNKTION AUF ANDEREN SEITEN! VIELEN DANK! Resources *AlteredFrog's Google Spreadsheet *Earnings Calculator *Personal Breeding Log *Community Based Breeding Database *Liberkhaos's Breeding 101 *DragonVale Breeding Sandbox- Possible Results From a Pair of Dragons. *Breeding Calculator- A Mobile Breeding Calculator for iOS Devices (Compatible with Safari). *Treat Calculation Spreadsheet - Calculations of Treats Needed for Leveling Dragons *A DragonVale Forum - discussions and information about DragonVale Tipps Du kannst Gems gewinnen wenn Du die Drachen an den Kolosseum Wettbewerben teilnehmen lässt. Komm oft zurück in Deinen Park um zeitlich limitierte Drachen zu brüten. Du kannst den Luftdrachen mit Feuer- und Wasserdrachen brüten. Siberschreine erlauben Deinen Drachen Level 10 zu überschreiten Boost Gebäude erhöhen Dein Einkommen. Wußtest Du,dass der Quelle der Jugend Effekt umgekehrt werden kann? Du kannst Deinen Park von jedem Gerät mit Deinem Gamecenter Account besuchen Versuche Deine Gebäude zu erweitern. Es kann nur helfen. Du kannst Deine Brutstellen aufwerten um schneller zu brüten. Du kannst Deine Winterschlafhöhle vergrössern um mehr Drachen zu lagern. Hast Du schon Sarjin Pepper angebaut? versuche Deine Futterfarmen zu vergrößern. Regenbogendrachen sind sehr selten, verdienen aber schnell Geld. Es ist möglich jeden Drachen mit Geduld und der richtigen Kombination zu brüten. Besuche die Parks Deiner Freunde um Geld zu erhalten. Einfach die Partyhüte antippen! Der Dragonsai Geschenkbaum erlaubt Dir Deinen Freunden mehr Gems zu geben . Besucher möchten mehr als nur Drachen sehen! Denk daran Deinen Park zu dekorieren. Es ist immer toll ein Drachenei auszubrüten. Versuch mal sie statt dessen auf ein Podest zu stellen! Probiere alle Sorten Drachen miteinander zu brüten. Man kann nie genau sagen was dann passiert! Mache niemals aus dem Kaktusdrachen ein Haustier. Die Vulkan Deko explodiert jetzt! es ist immer noch sicher für die Besucher... so eben. Man weiß nie was die Magier als nächstes aushecken! Mach Dir keine Sorgen wo Du die Feuerdrachen plazierst; sie brennen nichts an... beinahe. Es ist vermutlich das Beste zurückzutreten während die Magier ihre Magie ausführe. Schlammdrachen werden anscheinend davon angezogen die Teppiche zu säubern! Die Magier arbeiten stets hart um neue Dinge ins Drachental zu bringen! Große Pilze sind total sicher, aber vielleicht sollte man nicht zu lange unter einem sitzen. Wir sind zu 83% sicher, dass es 100% sicher ist die Giftdrachen neben Wegen zu halten. Man kann witzige Bilder mit den farbigen Wegplatten erstellen. Ist der Atem des Blaufeuerdrachens heiß oder kalt? Beginne niemals einen Starr-Wettbewerb mit einem Blitzdrachen. Hoffentlich werden Eure schwebenden Inseln niemals in den schwebenden Inseln von anderen zusammenstoßen. Magie ist einfach nur Vorstellungskraft Oh, und Zauberstäbe. Kauf niemandem einen Strauß aus Blumendrachen. Ist nicht so romantisch wie man denken könnte. Wasserdrachen fühlen sich an Land nicht wohl. Wussest Du das Silberschreine zu Goldschreinen werden können? Level 10 Hybritdrachen zählen zu zu mehr als einem Schrein! Nach dem Kauf eines Pflanzenschreines,helfen die Level 10 Drachen in Deinem Park den Schrein zu transformieren. Schmucksteindrachen, wie der Emerald und Pearl,produzieren Gems statt Geld! Während ihrer speziellen Gem-Herstellungs-Magie können Schmucksteindrachen nicht brüten. Die Schmucksteininseln bestehen aus vier Lebensräumen und können nicht dekoriert werden. Wußtest Du, dass jetzt ein FAQ-Button im Optionsmenue verfügbar ist? Neuigkeiten :Game Update -01.Januar 2013- *Neuer Drache: Garnet Dragon *Neue Dekoration: Cloisonne Runestone :Game Update - 23.Dezember 2012 - *Neuer Drache: Gift Dragon :Game Update - 19. Dezember 2012 - *Neuer Drache: Apocalypse Dragon *Neue Dekoration: Apocalypse Element Flag 30px Garnet Dragon 30px 200px Abstimmung Lieblingselement Elemente: Plant Fire Cold Earth Lightning Metal Water Air Epic Gemstone Wir haben einen neuen Admin in unseren Reihen: Scorch Dragon Kategorie:Wiki